


epically wrong

by helsinkibaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Because I live in denial, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Het, Romance, three sentence ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Even Supergirl makes mistakes





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 Three Sentence Ficathon at caramelsilver's livejournal. Prompt : Supergirl, Kara/Jimmy , trying it again

"So, that whole better as friends thing..." James asks, still a little short of breath as he turns his head to look at Kara, grinning as he sees her flushed cheeks, her hair spilling over his pillows in some sort of golden halo, herself a little short of breath. 

Her eyes meet his and there's a smile on her face as she comes to life, moving in one smooth motion to straddle him, her hands sliding up his chest and between the sensation and the view his brain short circuits a little and it takes a second to register her laughing words, "Wrong. Completely, totally, epically wrong." 

"Good," is all he says as he pulls her close and proceeds to prove to her once again just now very, very wrong she was.


End file.
